Now the old King is dead! Long live the King!
by Niawny
Summary: "Ce n'est pas un meurtre, mais un massacre. Le sang est partout, tapissant le sol et les murs [...] Je le sais, je le sens. Il est mort, je ne le reverrai plus. Alors je chante [...] et je brise ma voix dans cette chanson." UA. Songfic.


...

Tout s'est passé dans cette salle.

Trois coups de couteau, rien que ça.

Il l'a poignardé plus de fois qu'il ne le fallait. Ce n'est pas un meurtre, mais un massacre.

Le sang est partout, tapissant le sol et les murs de son rouge hypnotique. Je suis arrivé trop tard, comme à chaque fois. Le Roi a été plus rapide. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est toujours la même chose. Il a une longueur d'avance sur nous. Mais d'habitude, notre agilité nous permet de nous échapper.  
Que s'est-il passé ?

Mon partenaire est mort. Le deuxième Fou est mort. Mon plus proche ami est parti. Le Roi lui a sauvagement déchiré l'abdomen.  
Je passe délicatement ma peau sur les paupières closes de mon ami, puis sous son menton, soulevant doucement son visage de mes doigts tremblants de chagrin. Je m'agenouille proche de lui, et je l'observe.

 **« Dans quel état t'a-t-il laissé, Levi… »**

Ma voix me paraît étrange alors que, malgré moi, la douleur la fait dérailler. Le sang traversant mon cœur me semble lourd, et les larmes trop longtemps retenues m'échappent, glissant jusqu'au menton et tombant sur le sol ensanglanté. Ma gorge se serre, me faisant haleter silencieusement. J'ai mal, j'ai peur. Peur de l'oublier, ou de me souvenir de lui trop souvent. Peur du futur et de la douleur insupportable qui assaille ma poitrine.

Je le prends délicatement entre mes bras, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur du sang qui le couvre tout entier. Mes mains contre ses omoplates, je le soulève, le manipule quelques instants avant de le reposer sur le dos, la tête sur mes genoux. Mes doigts se mettent à caresser ses cheveux poisseux d'un mouvement mécanique.

Il est parti. Et ça, je ne peux pas le réaliser.

Je secoue la tête, avant de poser mes yeux sur son cou. Je clos doucement les paupières, me rappelant de sa façon si particulière de chanter.

 **« Tu aimes le chant, hein… »**

C'est vrai ça, il avait toujours voulu entendre ma voix.

Alors, dans l'espoirs de le réveiller, je me mets à fredonner.

 ** _I used to rule the world_**  
 _Avant, je dirigeais le monde_  
 ** _Seas would rise when I gave the word_**  
 _Les océans se soulevaient quand j'en donnais l'ordre_  
 ** _Now in the morning I sleep alone_**  
 _Maintenant je dors seul le matin_  
 ** _Sweep the streets I used to own_**  
 _Je balaye les rue qui m'appartenaient_  
 ** _I used to roll the dice_**  
 _Avant, je jetais les dés_  
 ** _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_**  
 _Je sentais la peur dans les yeux de mes ennemis,_  
 ** _Listen as the crowd would sing :_**  
 _J'écoutais la foule chanter :_  
 ** _"Now the old king is dead ! Long live the king ! "_**  
 _" Le vieux roi est mort ! Longue vie au roi ! "_  
 ** _One minute I held the key_**  
 _Durant une minute je tenais la clé_  
 ** _Next the walls were closed on me_**  
 _Celle d'après on m'enfermait_  
 ** _And I discovered that my castles stand_**  
 _Et j'ai découvert que mes châteaux reposaient_  
 ** _Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_**  
 _Sur des piliers de sel et des piliers de sable_

Les yeux toujours rivés sur son visage, je prends sa main et la serre dans la mienne. Et je chante, encore.

 ** _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_**  
 _J'entends sonner les cloches de Jérusalem,_  
 ** _Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_**  
 _Chanter les chœurs de la cavalerie romaine_  
 ** _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_**  
 _Soyez mon miroir, mon épée et bouclier_  
 ** _My missionaries in a foreign field_**  
 _Mes missionnaires sur un champ étranger_  
 ** _For some reason I can't explain_**  
 _Pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer_  
 ** _Once you'd gone there was never, never an honest word_**  
 _Une fois que tu étais parti il n'y avait plus jamais, jamais de parole honnête_  
 ** _That was when I ruled the world_**  
 _C'était quand je dirigeais le monde_

Je le sais, je le sens. Il est mort, je ne le reverrai plus. Alors je chante, encore, avec plus de puissance.

 ** _It was the wicked and wild wind_**  
 _C'était le vent mauvais et sauvage_  
 ** _Blew down the doors to let me in_**  
 _Qui renversait les portes pour me laisser entrer_  
 ** _Shattered windows and the sound of drums_**  
 _Fenêtres brisées et le son des tambours_  
 ** _People couldn't believe what I'd become_**  
 _Les gens ne pouvaient pas croire ce que j'étais devenu_  
 ** _Revolutionaries wait_**  
 _Les révolutionnaires attendent_  
 ** _For my head on a silver plate_**  
 _Ma tête sur un plateau d'argent_  
 ** _Just a puppet on a lonely string_**  
 _Juste un pantin tenu par un seul fil_  
 ** _Oh who would ever wanna be king ?_**  
 _Oh qui voudrait un jour être roi ?_

J'ai mal, j'ai mal comme jamais auparavant. Mon corps s'effondre de l'intérieur, alors que je brise ma voix dans cette chanson, pour lui. Et je chante, plus fort, ignorant les larmes qui brulent mes joues.

 ** _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_**  
 _J'entends sonner les cloches de Jérusalem,_  
 ** _Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_**  
 _Chanter les chœurs de la cavalerie romaine_  
 ** _Be my mirror, my sword and shield_**  
 _Soyez mon miroir, mon épée et bouclier_  
 ** _My missionaries in a foreign field_**  
 _Mes missionnaires sur un champ étranger_  
 ** _For some reason I can't explain_**  
 _Pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer_  
 ** _I know Saint Peter won't call my name_**  
 _Je sais que Saint Pierre n'appellera pas mon nom_  
 ** _Never an honest word_**  
 _Jamais de parole honnête_  
 ** _And that was when I ruled the world_**  
 _Et c'était quand je dirigeais le monde_

 ** _Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh_**

Ma voix résonne longtemps après la chanson, aussi bien dans la salle que dans ma tête. Et maintenant, ça y est, je sais que je l'ai laissé partir, s'envoler pour un monde sans roi, sans haine et sans violence.

...

Voilà mon nouvel OS, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! La chanson ne m'appartient pas, elle est aux gars de Coldplay! Et, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi... *ce moment de déprime quand l'auteur s'en rend compte*

Une petite review? Je vous assure que ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
